


jar of honey.

by narusbun



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narusbun/pseuds/narusbun
Summary: Keito closed his eyes again and, as he was falling back to sleep, cherished by the intimate silence in that room, he thought he was so lucky.





	jar of honey.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mofumanju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



> A small gift for [Nari](https://twitter.com/mofumanju), based on one of her Keichi drawings that eventually made me cry and break a lamp because of how soft it was.  
> [Chek it out ❤](https://twitter.com/mofumanju/status/1092917878179926016)

 

**jar of honey.**

 

Waking up with the sun gently tickling his eyelids had never been too much of a deal for Keito. When he was a student, he loved doing that during the weekends; just laying in bed at night, without worrying about alarms or chores, and then waking up the day after, naturally. That’s when he felt truly rested.

That morning, however, the sun, peeking through the only half closed blinds, woke him up earlier than usual – he could tell that from the weird sensation he was feeling in his entire body, as his mind felt like it was sweetly fluctuating between dreams and a fluid, peaceful reality.

He knew he wasn’t completely awake or fully rested and yet he was able to feel everything, all the things quietly surrounding him. He found himself in a world that felt material but not really – in that state, reality didn’t feel _real_ , everything almost looked like he was in some kind of calm, harmonious limbo.

The actual weight of his being, his left pant leg that weirdly lifted up to his knee during the night, one of his socks that, for some reasons, was close to escaping from his foot, the softness of the pillow, that probably tangled his hair a bit, gently pressing against the part  of his head – he could sense all of these little things.

But what he really felt, what really hit his heart, like a kiss from some kind of god, was feeling that kind warmth hugging his whole, sleepy body. The covers, gently laying on top of his body, with no weight to them, few rays of sun peeking through the window, timidly caressing his right hand – and then, the kind, soft warmth of Eichi’s body against his.

Eichi was sleeping like an angel – he looked like a mystic creature made out of the purest things of the world, fallen into a deep sleep, peacefully resting, without doing anything. But Keito, with his head laid against Eichi’s back and their hands lovingly curled together, felt all the things happening in that body.

He felt his breathing, quiet and slow, sensing the air silently entering Eichi’s body like a fluid, ethereal ray, through his nose, into his lungs and out of his nose – and again, and again.

He felt Eichi’s heartbeat, gently shaking Keito’s numb ear drums, regularly pulsing like it was the simplest and most natural thing in the world.

Keito thought he seriously looked like an angel, even though calling Eichi “angel” always felt like some sort of cliché to him – and a terrible pun too, but he wasn’t quite the comedian, he had to admit. And yet, he couldn’t think of anything else because thing simply were that way, with those blonde hair hugging that face, gently made up by features that looked elegant strokes of the most precious and rarest colours an artist owned.

The golden rays hugging Eichi – he looked like he was floating in a jar of lukewarm honey.

It was the most beautiful sight Keito had ever witnessed – not all the trips, not all the sunrises and sunsets he saw, not all the beautiful landscapes, but that. That was the most beautiful thing he could ever ask for.

He placed a small kiss on Eichi’s hair, that only followed a small squeeze from the blonde’s hand who was still holding his hand, with no intention of letting it go.

Keito closed his eyes again and, as he was falling back to sleep, cherished by the intimate silence in that room, he thought he was so lucky.

He was truly grateful for their lives. He was so happy to be alive. With Eichi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!   
> Make sure to support Nari, the creator of the original picture who inspired this little piece of mine, on twitter (@mofumanju) ♡  
> Feel free to hmu on twitter at @narusbun ♡♡  
> See you soon!


End file.
